Cache/Possible Issue with Manpower
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4323.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 14:18:06 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Possible Issue with Manpower Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Possible Issue with Manpower « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Possible Issue with Manpower (Read 134 times) lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Possible Issue with Manpower « on: June 06, 2016, 11:16:20 AM » I don't think my manpower is updating. It's been Near Depletion for a long time now. I make sure to update Healthcare (it's Very Poor now, but I will make sure it is at least average before turn updates). I have not been conscripting. Am I doing something wrong or is something messed up? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 Selassie Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: Possible Issue with Manpower « Reply #1 on: June 06, 2016, 11:24:57 AM » Manpower takes longer to recover the lower it is. At depleted you're at 0k, and you need 10k more to reach near deplet (gaining only 1 per turn), and 10k more to low (at 1k per turn too). So it should take at worse 10 turns to go from near depletion to low. You should buy troops and deconscript to get your manpower to regen faster. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Possible Issue with Manpower « Reply #2 on: June 06, 2016, 11:51:14 AM » Quote from: Selassie on June 06, 2016, 11:24:57 AM Manpower takes longer to recover the lower it is. At depleted you're at 0k, and you need 10k more to reach near deplet (gaining only 1 per turn), and 10k more to low (at 1k per turn too). So it should take at worse 10 turns to go from near depletion to low. You should buy troops and deconscript to get your manpower to regen faster. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: Possible Issue with Manpower « Reply #3 on: June 06, 2016, 12:10:56 PM » Too bad that you can only buy troops as long as you have 20k troops. Logged lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Re: Possible Issue with Manpower « Reply #4 on: June 06, 2016, 12:56:31 PM » Quote from: Selassie on June 06, 2016, 11:24:57 AM Manpower takes longer to recover the lower it is. At depleted you're at 0k, and you need 10k more to reach near deplet (gaining only 1 per turn), and 10k more to low (at 1k per turn too). So it should take at worse 10 turns to go from near depletion to low. You should buy troops and deconscript to get your manpower to regen faster. Oooooooooh I've been going off of this for information: http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3530.0 More in more I find information either lacking or contradicting other information people provide me. Is the information you're providing documented anywhere? Is it less than ten turns for nations in the Asian region? Where can I found how long it takes to recover for the other manpower levels? Does the healthcare actually effect manpower, or am I wasting resources trying to upgrade it? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Possible Issue with Manpower « Reply #5 on: June 06, 2016, 01:18:14 PM » Quote from: Lyranistan on June 06, 2016, 12:10:56 PM Too bad that you can only buy troops as long as you have 20k troops. haha forgot about that. You dont remember this stuff if you havent gotten your ass kicked in a while. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Selassie Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: Possible Issue with Manpower « Reply #6 on: June 06, 2016, 02:53:28 PM » Quote from: lu bu on June 06, 2016, 12:56:31 PM Oooooooooh I've been going off of this for information: http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3530.0 More in more I find information either lacking or contradicting other information people provide me. Is the information you're providing documented anywhere? Is it less than ten turns for nations in the Asian region? Where can I found how long it takes to recover for the other manpower levels? Does the healthcare actually effect manpower, or am I wasting resources trying to upgrade it? My info is documented in the link you sent. The only false thing in that link is that healthcare affects manpower : it doesn't. Just go where they talk about manpower really. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Re: Possible Issue with Manpower « Reply #7 on: June 08, 2016, 12:34:39 PM » Issue was fixed. I can't find anything about the number of turns in the guide, but the information provided in this link seems roughly valid. Closing thread. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Possible Issue with Manpower SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2